Perry
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Chapter 29 (Silhouette) Chapter 35 (Actual) |image gallery= }} Perry (ペリー Perī) is a Shadow Bear and a member of D.O.O.M as well as one of it's demon executives. He is a former member of the Moon Clan. Appearance Perry is a very tall and haired, avian creature that is vaguely humanoid in nature. Though it is difficult to tell because of all of his hair, Perry is very muscular and robust in stature. Despite appearing quite proportionally slim, Jeremiah weighs twice what a human his height would weigh. He also has a very thick and pointe tail and walks with hunched over posture. For his outfit, Perry wears a simple grey tasset-like skirt and a bandoleer around his torso. Personality Perry is extremely dramatic and he appears to have constant emotional episodes that each focus around one specific emotion such as sadness, happiness, shyness, anger etc. He has a habit of sitting (or rather perching) in strange positions, like on tables, walls, chairs and even on a pile of recently-slain bodies. Perry is deceptively intelligent and perceptive, he is capable of planning many moves ahead of others and seems to be quite skilled at manipulating people. Though is a powerful fighter and quite bloodthirsty in the heat of battle he does not actively seek out conflict unless he needs to, preferring to observe from afar. He has unique laugh "Ohohohohoho". Relationships |-| Moon Clan= Perry and Don seem to be one quite good terms despite leaving the clan, Don being unsurprised that Lucian met his end after fighting Perry. this indicated that Don holds Perry's strength in high regard as Lucian was a powerful warrior. |-| Others= |-| }} History Whilst Lucian's back is turned Perry stabs him through the heart and then slices him into pieces. Synopsis D.O.O.M arc Magic & Abilities As a demon executive of D.O.O.M, Perry is an immensely powerful individual that has authority over all the regular members of the organisation. Just by looking at him Okamimaru deduced that he was extremely powerful and would no doubt be an opponent that would be incredibly difficult for him to defeat. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Perry possesses an extreme amount of raw physical strength, being capable of ripping other tough and durable creatures to pieces with ease as well. Immense Speed & Reflexes: to pieces.]] Though both tall and heavy, Perry is extremely fast, being able to rip apart creatures as large as him in seconds. His movements are incredibly unpredictable and almost impossible to follow, Perry being faster than most human's eyes can even process. Even highly-trained martial artists like Okamimaru have trouble discerning his exact movements. He was able to appear behind Lucian, rip his heart from his chest and then slice him into pieces all before the latter could even react. Enhanced Endurance: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Contrary to his monster-like appearance, Perry is an incredibly skilled and refined hand-to-hand combatant with great knowledge of a multitude of martial arts. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful attacks that might come his way with swift parry's and then counter with devastating strikes that can break bones and even kill people. He possesses enough prowess with his martial arts to be compared to Sejimaru and to outclass the likes of Okamimaru (though the latter was worn out from several fights prior). Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As an executive member of D.O.O.M, Perry is expected to possess a tremendous amount of magic power. *'Energy Projection': Perry is extremely skilled at manipulating and controlling etherano, as seen by his ability to fire concentrated energy beams from his hands and mouth. These energy blasts are powerful enough to destroy stone and level buildings. Magic Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Despite his appearance and emotional nature, Perry is very perceptive and seems to be something of a genius fighter, capable of replicating various melee techniques after simply viewing them. He seems to have great deal of knowledge regarding the martial artists of the world and he has spent extensive time studying Sejimaru's style in particular. Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of PAIR from the "Toriko" series.